


Однажды я увижу тебя обнаженной полностью

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [16]
Category: Damages
Genre: Dark, F/F, Guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пэтти видит сны, в которых к ней приходит Эллен</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды я увижу тебя обнаженной полностью

**Author's Note:**

> воображаемое гуро

Пэтти Хьюз не раз случалось присутствовать на вскрытиях — патологоанатомам не всегда стоит доверять, а полицейским, в чьи руки попадают их отчеты, — тем более, поэтому иногда лучше все увидеть собственными глазами. И она прекрасно представляет себе, как выглядит человеческое тело изнутри. Довольно-таки отвратительно, но вполне логично.

Иногда, выступая перед присяжными, она представляла себе их освежеванными — никакой кожи, никакой лжи, и так много интереснее, чем, как это обычно предлагают, воображать себе людей без одежды. Правда может прятаться глубже, чтобы до нее добраться, нужно содрать не только пиджаки, рубашки и блузки. 

Но вскрытые человеческие тела, которые она видит наяву, — даже воображаемые — отличаются от тех, которые иногда появляются в снах Пэтти. Не каждую ночь, при работе далеко не над каждым делом, но время от времени такое случалось, и с каждым разом сны становились все красочнее. Как будто подступали к ней ближе, как будто собирались пробраться в реальную жизнь. 

Раньше Пэтти снилось, что она сама лежит на столе патологоанатома или, наоборот, висит где-то под потолком, наблюдая за вскрытием кого-то, чье лицо казалось смутно знакомым. Но с появлением Эллен Парсонс все изменилось. Не сразу, не за одну ночь. Сначала Эллен появлялась перед самым пробуждением — тоже на столе или где-то рядом, она смотрела на Пэтти широко распахнутыми глазами, но постепенно сны становились все сложнее. 

Теперь Пэтти видела, как Эллен снимает с себя кожу. 

Ночь от ночи детали менялись, но суть оставалась той же: Эллен входила в ее офис, молча останавливалась напротив стола, а потом начинала раздеваться, и первые несколько секунд это выглядело почти эротично, но, оставшись в одном нижнем белье, — разумеется, крайне скромном — вместо того, чтобы снять его, она сдирала с себя кожу. Та сходила легко, точно кожура с перезрелого апельсина. Глядя в глаза Пэтти, Эллен свежевала себя заживо. Ее мышцы казались неестественно яркими, как на картинке в анатомическом атласе. Спущенная кожа собиралась валиками, которые Эллен обрывала и бросала себе под ноги. Иногда она подходила ближе к столу, брала Пэтти за руку — липкая, теплая, чуть пахнущая железом. Она должна была кричать от боли, но вместо этого спокойно улыбалась. 

Пэтти смотрела на голую Эллен, не в состоянии отвести взгляд или сдвинуться с места, точно парализованная. 

А потом просыпалась, почти ощущая запах крови и мяса в комнате, становившийся все сильнее с каждым разом. 

У Пэтти было несколько связей с женщинами в молодости, еще на нескольких она не стала тратить время, переступив через собственное влечение, или, возможно, влюбленность, не позволяя себе отвлекаться от работы, семьи, от идеального мира, который сама выстроила. Ни одна из этих женщин не снилась ей. По крайней мере, не в подобных снах. 

Но Эллен оказалась другой. Кем-то большим. Возможно, дело было в том, что в глубине души Пэтти понимала: они похожи. И если содрать с них обеих кожу, раздеть до плоти и костей, то они окажутся одинаковыми. Или, возможно, Эллен просто смогла вывести Пэтти из себя так, как этого еще никто не делал.

Пэтти пока что не пришла к однозначному выводу, но была уверена: рано или поздно, в одном из снов она узнает всю правду. При мысли об этом ее рот наполнялся металлическим привкусом поцелуя с кровью.


End file.
